This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this study is to develop a network imaging biomarker of primary torsion dystonia (PTD), which will provide unique insight into the brain circuit abnormalities that underlie this disorder. It will also be of potential use in clinical trials to assess novel therapies for PTD and related disorders.